


A Lesson in Instinct

by scampadversary



Category: Free!
Genre: Doggy Style, Frottage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 12:52:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/900546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scampadversary/pseuds/scampadversary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Although Rei has mastered butterfly, he still heavily relies on calculation and theory, so Nagisa decides to take further responsibility in teaching Rei how to be "free."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lesson in Instinct

They took turns staying late with Rei that week. Every day had been a failure so far. Day one, Nagisa. Then Makoto, Haruka, Nagisa, Makoto, Haruka. Each person had spent two days of what seemed to be wasted effort on teaching Rei how to at least _move_ in the water. Nagisa volunteered the final day, laughing it off by saying it was his responsibility, after all. Today was different anyway. Rei had not only moved, but had also somehow mastered the hardest stroke, butterfly.

“Wooow! You're amazing, Rei-chan. How did you do it?” Rei and Nagisa sat on the bench overlooking the pool, worn out from practice. Just for that week their club had managed to get special permission to stay later than normal. With the sun setting, only Rei and Nagisa remained on the school grounds.

Rei puffed his chest out proudly and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

“It’s quite simple. Like I said, butterfly was the only stroke I hadn’t tried yet. Considering the muscles it requires and my physique from track, I…” he started rambling about the technical details, though all of it sounded like mathematical babble to Nagisa.

“So Rei-chan’s still stuck on numbers and equations, huh? I don’t get it at all,” he muttered to himself. Rei paused and looked over, fixing his glasses yet again.

“Did you say something?”

“Eh?” Nagisa let out a tiny giggle and closed his eyes. “Not much, really.”

“Oh, well then, anyway,” Rei proudly continued, “if you adjust the angle of your arms at—“

“Rei-chan, you said you want to be free, right?”

“Hmm? That’s true, but…” Confused, Rei closed his mouth and glanced at Nagisa again. This time his eyes were open and he stared straight at Rei with a slight smile on his lips.

“You even did butterfly, but you’re thinking too much, you know? You still have to work on being free.” Nagisa slid up to Rei, closing the distance between them.

“Hey, want me to teach you?”

“What do you mea— uwa!!”

Nagisa tugged the side of Rei’s bathing suit just enough to hear a small snap when he released it.

“Like… instinct.” He leaned over Rei and pulled off his glasses.

“H-hey!” Rei tried to grab them but missed. “A-anyway, I don’t at all get what you mean!”

“Ohhh, really? But I’m sure you can feel your own face, Rei-chan.” A blush had crept from Rei’s cheeks all the way to his ears. Nagisa tossed the spectacles into the pool.

“Agh, I need those!”

“No you don’t.” Nagisa’s grin grew wider. “I told you already, you need a lesson on in-stinct.” He stretched out the last two syllables in a soft voice and moved suddenly, straddling Rei.

“You can see me a little better if I’m here, right?” Nagisa leaned his face in and trailed his fingers up Rei’s thigh, stopping over his crotch.

“Ugh!” Rei tried to move away, but Nagisa threw his free hand around his shoulders and held him fast.

“Well, your body seems to know instinct, at least,” Nagisa teased, grabbing Rei’s bulge. Rei inhaled and a small moan escaped his lips. It hadn’t seemed physically possible, but his face became an even darker shade of crimson and he held the back of his hand up to his mouth.

Something wet slid across Rei’s hand, trying to force its way between his fingers. He pulled it away from his mouth and Nagisa’s lips pressed against his. The blonde's tongue slipped into Rei’s mouth before Rei had time to react. Rei sharply inhaled, allowing Nagisa to push in farther. His tongue ran across Rei’s teeth, beneath Rei’s tongue, along the roof of Rei’s mouth. He pulled away. A line of drool caught the light of the setting sun and broke. Rei quietly gasped for breath and abruptly moaned.

“Say, Rei-chan, it’s hard to teach when I’m the only one putting in any effort,” Nagisa whined. He had pulled down the front of Rei’s trunks and held his dick firmly in his hand.

“W-wait! Ahhhhh.”

“I meant it, you know.”

“Haaah?” Rei managed to exhale.

“That I thought you were beautiful. I know you can be even more beautiful, Rei-chan. I want to hear your voice and see your face when you’re free. So, won’t you let me?” He tightened his grip and felt Rei shiver beneath him.

Rei turned his head away before murmuring, “Fine.”

“Ahhh! I’m so happy! Hey, hey, Rei-chan, let’s move over there.” Nagisa leaped off Rei’s lap and pointed towards the pool.

“You don’t mean… in the pool?!” Rei leaned backwards, flustered.

“Follow me. Don’t worry.” Nagisa grabbed Rei’s hand and led him to the linked fence next to the pool. He gently pushed him forwards once they reached it.

“Why here?” He got his answer as he felt something hard press against him. Nagisa had removed his swimming suit completely and was pushing his erection against Rei’s thighs. The shorter boy let out a small sigh as his hands gravitated back towards Rei’s dick.

With a grunt, Rei began to stumble forward and caught himself on the metal links of the fence. He was in such an embarrassing position, his hips and ass thrust slightly out, his back curved. Even with Rei bent over like this, Nagisa couldn’t reach higher than his thighs. He began to rub himself against Rei, panting. His hands moved too, caressing Rei, at first gentle, but slowly harder.

The movements behind and in front overwhelmed Rei and his voice began to spill out louder and louder. Nagisa’s moans joined his and his thrusting sped up as he pushed his face into Rei’s back. Such soft hair… Rei couldn’t help but tremble in excitement. Nagisa’s fingers provoked him, moving around the base of his dick and teasing the tip, quicker, quicker.

Rei cried out and arched his back even more as the sweet feeling that had built up in his hips was released all over Nagisa’s hand. Nagisa stopped moving and sighed happily. Rei noticed a white liquid on the slender fingers that held him moments ago and he gripped the fence harder, closing his eyes in humiliation. Suddenly, cool air swept over him and he trembled. Nagisa had pulled his swimming suit down to his ankles so his ass and legs were completely bare.

“Hey, what?!” Rei opened his eyes again and jerked his head towards Nagisa.

“… not yet. You’re still so embarrassed, Rei-chan. You can’t be free like that.” Nagisa stood on his toes and nibbled Rei’s ear.

“Uh!”

“And it’s so unfair for just you to feel good, Rei-chan.”

Rei glared at nothing in particular, though his expression quickly melted into something gentler, more sensual.

“You’re so tall,” Nagisa sang. “Can’t you lie down for me? Please?” Nagisa lifted a foot up and lightly tapped the back of Rei’s leg. Rei bent down, finding himself in an even more humiliating position, his ass fully out, his elbows and knees pressed against the ground.

Rei let out a loud moan, forgetting himself as something wet entered him. Nagisa was moving two of his cum-soaked fingers in Rei’s ass, twisting them slowly and pushing, pushing, deeper, deeper. Rei groaned in pain.

“N-no… hurts. Ugh.” His protests gave way to low whimpering. Ecstasy replaced pleading as Nagisa used his other hand to play with Rei’s nipples. He squeezed and twisted. Pain and pleasure mingled and Rei felt like his world was becoming shapeless, a burning white of instinct.

Nagisa’s fingers moved faster, opening Rei, scissoring, while his other hand scratched everywhere lightly. His nails began at Rei’s collarbone, then teasing the area around his nipple - he intentionally avoided that sensitive spot except for one light brush. Rei whimpered, but then moaned as an intoxicating pain reached his hipbones. Nagisa scratched there as well, leaving red marks. He at last reached Rei’s again erect dick, making sure not to be too rough.

Rei gasped for air as Nagisa pulled his fingers out of Rei’s ass. For a moment Rei panted while Nagisa caressed him.

Once more Rei felt two very different sensations mix as Nagisa’s hard dick pressed inside of him, stretching him out. It hurt, but he was also becoming numb. The feeling left him bewildered and he couldn’t process what was happening. His second hand again free, Nagisa explored Rei’s body. While he continued stroking Rei’s erection, his other hand fondled and pinched him. He followed the line of Rei’s neck, then tracing along his chin before grabbing it and twisting Rei’s head towards him.

They kissed, their tongues intertwining. The time, Rei found himself moving in response, but not just to Nagisa’s lips. He moved his hips, trying to take more of Nagisa in and trying to heighten the sweetness reaching his eyes and ears. Saliva trailed down his chin as he gasped for air and let Nagisa push his tongue into his mouth again.

Nagisa thrust harder and Rei suddenly lost control, his voice echoing through the empty school grounds.

Nagisa repeated the thrust, aiming at that spot again, and Rei no longer thought at all. He lost himself. He was lost in the flood of pleasure from his hips, his ass, everywhere. Everything sweet and painful and pleasurable mingled and he asked for more, more, more by moving his hips violently, by biting Nagisa’s tongue, by moaning and moaning and moaning.

“Haaaaaa. Na… gisa-kun.” Nagisa answered by fucking Rei harder still, faster. His mouth left Rei’s lips and found his neck instead, which he kissed, licked, sucked.

“Ugh, I’m going to… again.” Rei's back curved and he pushed his ass against Nagisa, coming for the second time, blinded by pleasure. Rei gasped for air as the tension left his body and a calm sleepiness spread throughout him. Nagisa was still inside. He had gotten much rougher and lusty sounds were flowing from his mouth without end.

“Me too, Rei-chan.” Nagisa stopped, buried in Rei, and moved his hands to hold Rei’s hips hard. A sticky wetness filled Rei and he felt Nagisa’s weight as he collapsed onto Rei’s back, gasping. After a few minutes, Nagisa pulled out and sat down. The thoughts that pleasure had chased away returned to Rei and he looked down in shame.

Nagisa spoke, breaking the silence, “You were free, Rei-chan. I really think so.” Rei averted his gaze.

“Really, Rei-chan, you were soooo beautiful!”

Burning up, Rei mumbled, “You were too.”

“Huh?”

“Nagisa-kun was beautiful…” he repeated.

Nagisa laughed and kissed Rei’s forehead. They stayed like that just a little longer.


End file.
